blackheartsfandomcom-20200215-history
Velure
'''Velure '''is a central planet of the Irin Republic and later New Atlantis. It is often considered the "sister world" to Earth due to the natural similarity between the two, as well as the fact it is one of the most populous and important planets of humanity. History Velure was one of the first worlds sought out by the Irin Republic for the purpose of colonization. Extremely Earth-like, the Irin Republic sent its first mission to the Old Lands in 2830, with just under three hundred original settlers. Though they struggled in the beginning, eventually they set up a prospering base which fed off of the planet's rich resources. The Republic decided that Velure could be used to gather and create resources that were not as abundant on Earth, and sent a larger mission of engineers and scientists to the most resource rich continent (the Interfluve) to help design an eco-friendly factory system which would nicely integrate into the environment. In the earliest phase of their expansion, the Irin Republic was cautious to not strip planets bare of their resources as the Velconum Empire was starting to do. The system was successful and Velure to this day is a prime example of sustainable industrial development. The draw of Velure's shining oceans and stunning forestry lured settlers by the millions, and, by 2860, a bustling megacity began to form on the planet. Velure had become the second-most populous planet of the Irin Republic, and the Republic decided to use Velure as a meeting ground when it established contact with alien species in the Near-Earth Sector to represent the Irini values and lifestyle. As a result, millions of alien migrants decided to settle on Velure, and Velure began to form a diverse and unique culture of its own, a mix of Atlantean, Old World and alien traditions. During this time, descendants of the original settlers began to stake out large swathes of land and using their experience and scientific knowledge, governed those lands. From generation to generation, they amassed wealth and passed down these historic lands until they formed a pseudo-aristocracy, with substantial political and financial influence in the young Velurean government. While they inhabited their own private little society in the Old Lands, they controlled many industrial operations in the Interfluve as well as businesses in Velure City. However, there was often tension between these families and though corruption was rare, often times there were distinct political lines between the Velurean citizenry backed by powerful noble families. Conflicts with the Velconum Empire were rare on Velure. The Velconum Empire never formally invaded Velure, though battles were fought in orbit during the Second Irin-Velconum War. Velure holds a strategic location that can be highly defended. However, parts of Boga, Velure's less habitable jungle moon, was invaded and captured to house the secret servers for the AI Mediant and his Titans. Later, following the Hierarchy war, secret Velconi revolutionaries led by Escaan bombed Velure City's largest spaceport. Society The planet is divided up into mainly three types of regions. There is a heavily urbanized and spread-out network of cities, collectively known as Velure City. This is a place with excellent quality of life and is home to several alien and human citizens, built to enjoy Irini culture. The second region is the Interfluve, which is largely industrial complexes scattered across a great continent located between Velure's Alpha and Beta oceans. The last type of area is known as the Old Lands, private territories owned by wealthiest families of Velure, sometimes considered to be Velurean nobility, known as Vals. Velure City occupies a large portion of the planet, though there is much untamed wilderness left on the planet, mainly in the Interfluve and Old Lands. Here, there are settlements of the Kami Uten Varys, a community which utilizes pre-28th century technology and takes refuge in the primeval forests of Velure. Category:Planets